Confused Reality
by Ariela Titan
Summary: Yugi and his friends, including Mokuba, have a big problem about to hit them and a bunch of new comers when Mokuba is almost kidnapped again! Now they are up to save TWO WORLDS FROM DESTRUCTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Will they succeed? Will they actually surviv


By Ariela Titan

Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Do own the card, Complexa. 

A girl watched the card battle with little interest. Her short legs dangled off the edge of the cliff swinging ever so often. She was light skinned, with lovely dark blue eyes that were so dark they were giving off a purple glow. Her hair was a deep mass of brown that crept along her back in a soft wavy ponytail. She was wearing a simple sky colored dress with a green vest and scarf. Her hair bow was a brilliant sea green. "Know nothing of what befalls them, they do not..." She sighed, placing an arm steadily on her knee and then putting her head into that palm. She found herself gazing at the blonde red haired competitor. His blue eyes were a blaze with an intensity she found to be captivating. She had taken notice of the mystical puzzle about his neck and grinned knowingly. 'Least one be of good soul.' She smiled and turned then glanced at a companion who was sitting patiently a little behind her. "Come Mystical Elf. Let us leave them to their battle." A blue woman with long blonde hair turned away from the battle only to look over her shoulder at one of the cards being played. It was herself. She chanted something softly and grinned down at the tiny little girl next to her whom gave her a large smile. "I know old friend, I know. Well save the kid." Both turned and walked down the pathway. A man dressed in a black business suit stood there. The girl smirked as the man pulled the tiny black haired, violet eyed child closer, strangling him by the neck. "You'll put him down gently now, yes you will." Her voice came calm and serene as she smiled innocently. He glared at her, eyes looking her up and down. "If you do not, than bring his friend here I will." Her eyes became cold as ice as she gazed at him. The boy struggled against the man, but he sneered. "Do it. And he dies." The man stated in a cruel tone. "Mystical Elf." She sighed. The man suddenly fell to the ground unconscious. The boy in his grasp looked at her curiously and followed her gaze to see the Mystical Elf standing before him, a soft smile on her lips. He squealed in a high girlish voice. "HELP!" He cried. A group from before raced up the hill toward them. The elf chanted something quietly. "Alright. Go you must. I stay." The girl shook her head as the card elf vanished in thin air. The boy rose to stare in awe at her. 

"Mokuba!" Yugi cried as he reached the top. The group of four stopped to see Mokuba standing there frozen, pointing at a girl with long brown hair that reached her lower knees in pretty waves. Her violet blue eyes scanned over the group with a smile. She wore simple clothing that was a mix of blues and greens. "Are you alright, Mokuba?" Tea asked him in a quiet voice. He raced over and hid behind Joey, shivering. The girl looked at all of them and her smile grew. "Scared by Mystical Elf, was he." The girl's funny accent and voice spoke out. "Mystical Elf, Mokuba? You got scared of Yugi's card?" Tristan looked down at the boy. He shook his head violently. "No. Mystical Elf was really here." He whispered. "I mean…she…it was real…." He stuttered. Everyone blinked and Tea, Tristan and Joey broke into laughter. "That's a good one Mokuba." Joey said in between tears coming from his laughter. "Joke the boy does not." The girl smiled. Everyone stopped to stare at her. "What?" Yugi asked, standing in front of his friends, defending Mokuba mostly. "She here once be." The girl gave a sly smile. Mokuba slowly slide from behind Joey. "She was really here?" He asked in a taciturn voice. The girl smirked and crossed her arms. "Be here any longer, no. Be here minutes go, yes." The girl answered in her own complex way. "Don't you talk normally?" Tristan questioned. The girl smiled, "Speak as you do, and you lose way." She stepped foreword and then to Yugi. Slowly she took his hand and placed something in it. "Lost this you once did." Everyone glanced and Yugi's eyes bulged. "What! That's a card to the Exodia!" Tea cried alarmed. "Meet again, we will…Millennium holder. Meet again we will. And until then, farewell." The small preteen grinned, disappearing in bright blue flash. Yugi simply looked at the card in his palm. Then noticed another card. It showed a pretty girl with vibrant blue purple eyes and long brown hair flowing about her. It was amazing, except for her completely tight green body suit with sleek blue daggers and long fingernails one could have mistaken her for the girl from moments before. "That's a Complexa card. It's a very confusing and difficult card to use. Wait a second. The card, and the girl!" Joey fell on his butt. "They are one in the same." Yugi stated coldly, as if Yu-Gi-Oh were coming out….

TBC…

Mystical Elf and Complexa were seen out of battle and out of card form? Is it possible that the cards are real living creatures? Or even copies of them? Who knows? Stay tuned for our next exciting episode of Confused Reality…

Next Chapter Preview:

The gang is now completely safe, but curious. Who was that mysterious Complexa look alike? Then they meet a girl who happens to be running from some very evil looking characters. In an attempt to save her Joey and Yugi jump into a battle that ends up with Mokuba, Yugi, Joey and the girl somewhere they'd never expect. Find out what the heck's going on in Chapter 1: Ari Shikoku. 


End file.
